Key to freedom
by Skovko
Summary: Roman and Dylan are sitting in a room with the crazy man Braun from her work who wants Roman gone so he can be with her instead. There's one bullet and only one way out. One of them have to kill the other.


Roman stared at his girlfriend Dylan. She looked just as scared as he felt inside. Her amber eyes had a haunted look in them. Her dishwater blonde hair that reached just below her ears was a mess.

He moved his eyes away from her and up to the monster of a man who seemed to enjoy himself. Braun Strowman. A creep from her work. Roman knew she was concerned about Braun. She had told him many times how Braun creeped her out by always staring at her or touching her hair, arm or back. When Braun asked her out and she declined, that's when the evil stares and the name calling started. As if Braun wanted to hurt her.

He dropped his eyes to Braun's chest. Under that black tank top was a key hanging in a chain. The key to the door. The key to freedom. The only way out. Braun was insane. He had kidnapped Dylan after work and then called Roman. If Roman wanted to see her alive again, he had to show up alone without alerting the police. Roman had stormed out to his car and driven like his life depended on it.

"What do you want from me?" Dylan asked.

Braun smirked and pulled out a gun. Both Roman and Dylan gasped at the sight. Roman wanted to get up from his seat, run around the table and take Dylan in his arms to protect her. The only thing that kept him seated was Braun ordering him to when he arrived. Remain seated or die. That gun made Roman know that Braun wasn't messing around. Braun walked over to the table and placed the gun down in the middle.

"One bullet," Braun said. "One of you have to kill the other or I'll kill both of you."

Braun drew another gun and took a few steps back. He pointed the gun towards them, ready to fire if any of them should get the idea of aiming the gun at the table at him instead. Roman and Dylan looked at each other. Roman didn't reach for the gun. He could never hurt her. She reached for it slowly and he didn't do anything to stop her. Braun smirked proudly when Dylan held the gun in her hand.

"I love you," she said.  
"I love you too," Roman blinked tears away. "It's okay, kitten. It's okay."  
"It's the only way," she turned the gun to her own temple. "I'm not gonna kill you or let you live with my murder on your conscience."  
"Dylan, no!" Roman yelled.  
"Kill him or I will," Braun threatened.  
"Does it matter?" Dylan looked at Braun. "I kill myself, and you kill him. We both die. Your plan fails. This is what you wanted all along. You wanted me to kill him. Even if I did, I would never go out with you, you psychopath. I'd rather eat this bullet."

Braun let out a loud growl and ran towards the table. He slammed both his hands down on it and got all up in her face.

"Kill him, damn it!" He screamed.

A gun fire went off. Braun's eyes widened and he looked down. There was a hole in his black tank top. It got wet but he couldn't see the blood on the black color. This was wrong. It wasn't supposed to go this way. She had tricked him. She had made him lower his own gun in a fit of rage.

"Dy... Dy..." He tried speaking her name.

He dropped to his knees. The gun slid out of his hand even though he tried to hold on to it. He wanted to take one of them with him but he couldn't.

"Dylan!" Roman yelled. "It's okay. I got you. It's okay, kitten. I'm not gonna let go."

Braun looked up to see Roman hold Dylan in his arms. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. She was supposed to kill Roman and then fall into Braun's arms.

"The key," Dylan said.  
"Right," Roman said.

Roman leaned over Braun and grabbed the chain around Braun's neck. Braun felt it being yanked off him but he couldn't do anything to stop it. He couldn't even move. His eye sight slowly disappeared and pushed him into the darkness. He could still hear their voices though.

"Let's go," Roman said.  
"I killed him," Dylan said.  
"You had to," Roman said. "It was him or us. You were smarter than him."

Braun wanted to say he wasn't dead. At least not yet. He knew it would only be a matter of seconds. He listened as they walked over and unlocked the door. The sound of their footsteps got lower and lower as they continued walking away, until he couldn't hear them anymore.


End file.
